Love at First Sight
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: As cliched as it sounds it was love at first sight. Harry had found a cabin on the train only to see the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen in his life. He had black hair and dark eyes. And his smile... It took Harry four times to talk.
1. Chapter 1

As cliched as it sounds it was love at first sight. Harry had found a cabin on the train only to see the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen in his life. He had black hair and dark eyes. And his smile... It took Harry four times to talk.

"M-May I s-sit h-ere." he finally asked.

"Sure." the guy motioned to the seat across from him. "I'm Aries Riddle and you are?"

Harry swallowed again.

"H-Harry."

"Potter?" Harry sighed and nodded, "Well good to meet you. Like I said I'm Aries I'm a Slytherin Fifth year."

"Oh?" Harry asked, staring up at him through his bangs. "I'm sorry I don't know much about the Wizard World to be honest. I was raised by Muggles and the giant who came to bring me my letter didn't tell me anything except I'm famous for something or other. He didn't explain anything at all. I got a few books but I don't really understand much...if it's not a problem can you help me?"

"Of course." Aries smiled. He moved to sit next to Harry to see that Harry was blushing. He smirked to himself it was so easy to get people to like him but he'd never had anyone fall in love with him so quickly. Maybe he could use this to his favor. Make sure that Dumbledore didn't get his hooks in him. They began right away and Harry showed he was smart by learning quickly and asking all sorts of questions.

As the train began moving the door to the cabin opened and again Aries sneered a Weasley. So Dumbledore was trying to place his people already.

"May I join you ?" The Weasley asked, "Every where else is full."

"Really?" Aries asked, arm slipping from the back of the seat to Harry's shoulder. Harry blushed crimson but kind of leaned in to him. " We've only started moving and I watched you get on you didn't have enough time to search the whole train." The Weasley's face went red in anger. "You can leave. I'm teaching Harry some things and he needs to focus."

Weasley burst into the room and sat down.

"You're probably teaching him Dark Magic!" Ron accused. "You snake. "

"I did not say you could come in here." Aries popped his wand out and levitated Ron out of the room and into the hall then locked the door to him. Ron began pounding on it. He was yelling that Harry couldn't believe a word that the Snake said. "Don't listen to him. I'm here to help you"

Harry stared up at him with the most beautiful Emerald eyes he'd ever seen. He caught his breath. Harry's eyes were full of nothing but trust

"It's okay, i trust you." Harry said, "I don't think I like him. He was already acting like we were best friends and he was so mean to you. I don't like bullies. "

"Really?" Aries asked, for some reason he was feeling very attracted to this small boy. He was making plans in his head. He noted that Harry was small and skinny for his age. He was curious about that. "I need to write a letter. Want to hold my owl?"

"Sure." Harry said, "But Hedwig might get jealous. " He pointed to his owl. "She's pretty isn't she? The giant Hagrid bought her for me."

"She is amazingly beautiful. " Aries got an owl treat out of his pocket and fed it to Hedwig who whoo'd her thanks. He then let his owl out. "This is Hermes. "

"Hello, Hermes. " Harry said, and gently petted the black owl. "You're so cute." Hermes whoo'd and preened. Harry noted that Aries was writing. "Can you teach me how to do that? Write with a quill? I'm not really good at it and end up getting ink everywhere."

"Sure but you should have gotten practice packets."

"I didn't it."

* * *

"I'm writing to Professor Snape he's the Potions Professor I'll ask him to send some back."

"Potions?" Harry asked excitedly. " That sounds like the coolest subject that I've read about and I'm really excited to learn it!"

Aries smirked and wrote that all down making sure that he wrote it as a direct quote from Harry. He wrote some other stuff down and sent it off.

"I'm rather good at Potions and I need to review for my O.W.L.S. so why don't I teach you about it some?"

"REALLY ?!" HArry asked, excitedly. "OH , PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Aries chuckled and pulled out some books and they began he made sure he knew the difference between chopping and dicing and other techniques like that and interactions. Harry soaked it all up asking any question that popped into his head. Finally, some of his questions went of topic.

"What's that badge there?" he touched the badge on Aries' chest. Then blushed at his daring they were both in their robes. "I'm s-sorry. "

"No, need to be. " Aries chuckled, smiling at him. Making Harry blush worse. "It's a Prefect badge. " He quickly explained what a Prefect was and why and how he was one. "See?"

"I want to be a prefect !" Harry declared, "I know I can get good grades and I'll do my best to not get in trouble!"

Aries chuckled.

"If you get into the right house you can get into some trouble as long as you don't get caught. " Aries said, with a chuckle. he rubbed his hand gently into Harry's head, getting a beam in return for the gesture. "Any other questions?"

"Tons!" Harry said, hyperly.

As Harry asked questions and Aries answered Aries was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. He'd just met Harry and he was already in love. He was being intimate with Harry already! Running fingers through his hair! Talking to him in a soft voice! He wanted to be closer to Harry but stopped himself because Harry was only 11. He vowed though that one day he would make Harry his and would never let Dumbledore get his hooks into him


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the Great Hall and fixed his glasses . He'd spent most of the remaining of the train ride practicing his writing and learning calligraphy. He was amazed by the Hall and uncomfortable by all the people . Ron Weasley was at his side trying to talk to him and make sure he didn't choose Slytherin. That's exactly what Harry was going to do because that's where Aries was and he had to stay close to Aries. He didn't know why. Okay, he did. He was in love and it confused him but he wanted to be around Aries all the time.

Another boy Draco Malfoy had tried to talk to him as well but Harry hadn't payed any attention to anyone. He looked up at the Head Table and memorized all of them. He noted the black haired hooked nose teacher staring at him. He stared back at the man. The man seemed angry at seeing him then just resigned then confused and interested. Harry had been able to feel people's emotions for as long as he could remember. Harry wanted to wave at him but knew that that was stupid and immature. So he blinked at the man. The man kind of jerked his head toward the woman in front of Harry's crowd he focused on her and soon she was calling names and they were all putting a hat on that would sort them.

"POTTER, HARRY!"

"did she say Harry Potter?"

Whispers broke out as soon as his name was called. He walked forward and sat on the stool the hat soon covered his vision.

'Hello?' Harry thought, 'If there is someone here I would like to go into Slytherin so that I maybe with Ari...I mean that is to say Aries Riddle, please.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was gone and Harry walked over the politely clapping table. Aries moved one of his friends over and pulled Harry down to sit next to him. Harry smiled brightly. People were whispering about how he was now a Dark Wizard but Harry didn't care he was in the same house with Aries.

* * *

Aries made sure that Harry ate as much as he could. He'd already told the Slytherin's that Harry was his Soul Mate. He was just some how positive it was true. So they were all going to welcome the destroyer of their Lord into their House.

When they were dismissed Aries wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and lead him down to the dungeons and into the Common Room. He told the other First Years that Harry was his and only his his Soul Mate. Harry was blushing as he clung to him. He knew what a Soul Mate was but wanted to ask if it meant more in the magical world but he also didn't want to embarrass himself or Aries. Aries was now telling them that anyone picking on Harry would regret it. He , Harry, noted that Draco wasn't happy that Harry was getting all the attention and was going to be in better standing than himself. Aries noted too.

Severus Snape had heard everything but had stayed silent and let his Lord's son talk. He then called order and began his welcome speech. He then told the first years that they were getting checkups. He left the seventh year Prefects to put everyone to bed while he took the sixth and fifth year Prefects with him to help him watch the first years. Aries stayed with Harry the whole time the small boy was scared and almost in tears by the time they arrived in the Hospital Wing and everyone noticed.

* * *

Harry was setting in a hospital gown and shaking his head. He'd been asked a question he wasn't allowed to answer.

"Very well, are you ... Why are you wearing glamours?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"What are glamours?" Harry asked, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "I don't understand. I want Ari."

Aries blinked but took Harry's hand. Harry clung to his arm and sniffled.

"Glamours hide your appearance or can change it in some way. " Madam Pomfry explained "Please lay on the bed. Professor Snape and I are going to remove your glamours. Abused children usually use glamours to hide their abuse. "

"Can Ari hold my hand?"

"Yes, of course." Madam Pomfry nodded. "now lay down. "

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that there was other children in the room as the two adults began taking down the Glamours. Harry's body was covered in welts, bruises, and scars covered his body, his right eye was swollen shut, his lips split, his left eye was black, his hair had missing patches like he'd been pulled around by it a lot, and his neck was the worse. Scars littered it showing he'd been chocked a lot over the years.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Madam Pomfry cried, out. "We must start at once!"

They began working using all of their magic to heal Harry the best they could. Harry had passed out when his glamours had fallen. they spelled Potions into him, rubbed creams all over him and just did everything they could. Aries stared at his young mate the whole time. When they had gotten Harry stable they went through the other kids and thankfully didn't find anyone who needed help. Severus took them back to the House. Leaving Aries to watch over Harry.

Madam Pomfry gave Aries instructions then met up with Severus to go yell at Albus

* * *

"I swear I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." Aries whispered. "Oh, father..." he closed his eyes. "Father what do I? I want to protect my mate but I'm only 15. " he took a few calming breaths not seeing Quirinus Quirrell watching from the shadows. "Okay, calm down, think this through. I'm the son of Voldemort... What would he do ? What ... Lucius... I need to contact Lucius I'm sure he can help with Harry. " he bent over and kissed Harry's forehead. Somehow the scar was gone that was weird but he didn't have time for that now. " Don't worry, Harry, I'll make sure you never have to return to those monsters. "

With that he called his owl with a flick of his wand and began writing a letter to Lucius ordering his help. He would not beg for help because he was not going to show weakness to the Death Eaters. He was the son of Voldemort after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning and felt amazing. He could also see without his glasses . He turned his head and beamed brightly sitting up. He moved onto his legs and stared. Aries was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He looked so perfect. He just sat there and watched him he was entranced.

"Awake i see." Severus frowned when Harry didn't respond then came farther into the room and over to the bed. He rolled his eyes to see that Aries was sleeping there and Harry was staring with him. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry blushed brightly as Aries jumped awake to see him staring at him. He turned to see Severus. Who set down both of their backpacks.

"I said good morning. "

"G-Good M-morning." Harry said, staring hard at the bed. " Th-Thank y-you for helping m-me."

"Ugh." Severus growled, "He's a stutterer. "

"He's just nervous, Professor. " Aries said, taking Harry's schedule. "I'll walk him to Charms then."

"Breakfast first." Severus snapped making Harry shrink into Aries side. He sighed and ground his teeth he needed to watch himself if he didn't want to scare the boy more. "Mr. Potter...Harry..." Harry was dressed and clinging to Aries, He blinked at Severus. " You will need to take a potion at breakfast. It is a nutrition potion and will help you heal from your abuse. "

"O-... " Harry stared back at the ground his cheeks red. "Yes, sir..."

"Good boy." Severus found himself saying. The smile he got was worth it. "Now hurry down to breakfast. "

Harry nodded. The two of them went down to breakfast. Aries kept his arm around Harry. By now it was around the school that he had declared that Harry was his Soul Mate. Sure enough people watched as they walked into the Hall. Severus was behind them and followed them to the Slytherin table then up to the Head Table. Harry took his potion and Aries made sure his young mate ate all he could with out getting sick.

Aries ran his fingers through Harry's newly grown hair. It was thicker and longer than his old hair from the glamour.

"I think they used too much of that hair grow stuff. " he chuckled, Harry looked up at him blushing, " but I like it."

"Okay." Harry said simply. "Then I'll grow it out."

"Just because I said i like it?"

"Yep." Harry stated, smiling shyly. Then blushed brightly. He stared back down at the table. "S-sorry..."

A few people, mostly girls, were giggling at Harry.

"I think that's so sweet." A fifth year girl said, from across from them . "That's why we're giggling not to embarrass anyone. " Harry nodded. "Oh, we've got to get to class!"

"I'm walking Harry to Charms go with out me."

"I'll come with !" she declared, she grabbed Harry's hand and shook it as they left the Great Hall. " Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Seria Lestrange. "

"H-Hello..." Harry said, meekly. He shrank into Ari's side.

"He's so cute." Seria laughed, "You're so lucky, Aries."

* * *

They finally reached class to see the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

"Okay, here's your Charms class." Ari said , to Harry, "Have fun and trust me when I say to write everything down. "

"O-Okay." Harry said, "H-have a g-good c-class."

"You too! " Seria said, brightly, "and remember don't play with any little Gryffindors until you know if they'll be nice to you or not. "

"Kay." Harry nodded. Aries kissed Harry's head. Then waved and walked off.

Harry walked into class and looked around finding a seat. The first year Slytherin's sat around him. Harry's face was redder than Ron's hair. Said red head walked over glaring at the other Slytherin's he smiled at Harry..

"Hey, Harry, why dont you come sit with me?"

"N-n-no...Th-Th..." Harry tucked his hair behind his ear. "n-no...Th..."

"he doesn't want to , Weasel. " Draco stated, "Isn't that right, Potter?" Harry gave him a grateful look and nodded his head. "See? Now leave us alone. "

"Harry's my best mate of course he wants to sit by me." Ron growled.

"N-N-N-N..."

"He isn't your friend." Draco scoffed, "ARe you Potter?" Harry shook his head rapidly. "See? You can't just declare that without Potter knowing anything about it!" Harry nodded, rapidly. "Professor, "Draco said, raising his hand as Flitwick came in. " Weasley is annoying Potter."

"Is that true , Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y..." Harry stared at the desk then nodded. "Y..."

"He's a stutterer." Draco said, as calmly as he could. "it'll take forever to get an answer." Harry gave him a pained looked. " Either shake or nod your head , Potter, is Weasley bothering you?"

Harry nodded rapidly.

"Mr. Weasley go to the other side of the room. " Ron stomped off. Everyone watched Harry sigh and slump in his seat in relief. "Now please get out your writing materials we will be taking notes."

"Don't worry, Potter. " A girl said from his other side. She gently touched Harry's arm. "I'm Pansy Parkinson and we've got your back."

"Th...Th..."

"You're welcome." Draco cut in. It was clear that he was heading off Harry trying to stutter his way through a Thank You. "Just focus."

* * *

Harry took diligent notes. Writing as much down as he could. Pansy was soon correcting his posture and his grip again. Aries was waiting when class let out.

Harry bounded up to him followed by Draco and Pansy.

"Weasel is annoying Potter in class." Pansy informed Aries and Seria.

"Also Potter stutters. " Draco cut in. " it makes it impossible to get an answer. We had to sit through a ten minute stutter fest to get an answer in class."

"S-S-s..."

"Stop!" Draco scolded, "You're giving me a headache. "

"Don't yell at him!" Aries growled, they were walking toward History of Magic. "Now in this class you'll want to self study and don't worry you wont have to answer questions. You can take notes but his voice will probably lull you to sleep. "

Harry nodded leaning into Aries. He was already exhausted. Everyone in class had been wincing everytime he stuttered but he couldn't help it. He was scared and couldn't figure out why. Okay, that was a lie. He was scared because he expected everyone around him to hurt him like his family had. He got another kiss on the head when Aries left them at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long two days and it was finally potions. Severus cocked an eyebrow as a tiny first year walked into his Fifth year class.

"Mr. Riddle, I think you have some explaining to do." he said, Aries looked down to where Harry was leaning against him. "Yes, I'm talking about Mr. Potter..." Harry shrank into Aries side. Severus cursed himself all the teachers now knew that Harry didn't respond well to Potter. "Mr. Harry." Harry relaxed a bit. "What is he doing in this class? His first year class is next period ."

"Yes, Professor. " Ari said, making Harry sit down with Seria and him. " But Malfoy and the other Slytherin first years are a little...fed up with Harry's stuttering answers and Weasley stalking him so they asked me to bring him with me to class. Don't worry he's promised to do his homework ...of course he'll probably just end up taking notes. He's really interested in Potions."

"I was not aware that one of my snakes was being stalked." Severus growled making the Gryffindors look at each other warily. It was common knowledge even this early that Ron Weasley was convinced he was Harry's best friend and was following him around. It was also common Knowledge that Harry didn't like Ron and was scared of everyone in the school. "and it's a Lion."

"Yes, sir." Aries replied, then moaned. Harry was staring hard at the black board and writing down all of the notes. "Like i said he'll probably just take notes. "

"He may stay since I know he wont talk much. If at all."

Harry just kept writing down all notes on the board then every word Severus said. He'd decided that this was going to be his favorite subject and he'd be the best in his year at it. He needed to beat that know-it-all. he wouldn't let her beat him in anything. He was going to be a Prefect if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Harry tried to follow Aries out of the classroom when the bell rang.

"No, you have to stay here." Aries told him with a gentle smile. "I'll be back to pick you up after class i need to answer a letter. "

"Y-y-y-you'll c-c-c..."

"UGH!" they looked to see The Know-It-All also known as Hermione Granger was the one who was being mean this time. Though Draco was rubbing his head. "just quit talking!"

"Mr. Harry." the class jumped as Severus steered him back to the table he'd been sitting at. " What did I tell you about stuttering?"

Harry opened his mouth. Then swallowed.

"N-n not to" Harry answered, "I -I can't help it"

"You can talk to me and Aries can't you?"

"Yes..."

The whole class was here now. "

"Mr. Harry. " Severus said, as kindly as he could, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"S-Sleeping Draught...D-Draught o-of...L-Living D-Death..."

"Correct."Severus sneered.

"where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"G-Goat s-stomach..."

"Correct."

" "What is the difference, Harry, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Th-There i-isn't o-one. They a-are th-the s-same p-plant. Also kn-know a-as Ac-acconite. ..."

"Correct. " Severus replied, again. " 15 points to Slytherin. "

* * *

Harry was positively glowing as he made his Potion. Severus kept praising him on his Burn Cream. He could tell that Draco and Hermione were jealous that he was being praised and not them. He got the highest marks that day in class. He rushed out to tell Ari.

"Ari!" he smashed into the older boy in the hall. "I-I g-got..."

"UGH!" Hermione complained, "He must have cheated some how!" she was yelling as loud as she could. "There is now way the stuttering idiot could be smarter than me!"

"Did good in Potions did you?" Ari asked, and Harry beamed brightly nodding. "Did you get a passing cream?" Harry nodded again. "Do you know where those Potions go?" Harry shook his head. "They go right to the Hospital Wing."

"Wow, r-really?" Harry asked eyes shining. "Th-That's so cool!"

Ari laughed, and they went to the library only after Ari passed a note to Severus. It was the letter he'd received at breakfast from Lucius. They needed a guardian for Harry or they would need to start trying to get him emancipated . It was going to be a long and hard process . Harry sat as close to Ari as he could in the library and did his homework while working on his calligraphy. Ari and Seria had a bunch of friends around them that were also in their O.W.L year . They seemed to have a lot of homework for it only being the second day of school.

* * *

It was after dinner and Ari had decided he needed a break from studying, and Harry grabbing his notes to read, so he had taken Harry for a walk around the Castle holding him against him the whole time. They were on the way back to the Common room when they heard voices from the Teacher's Lounge.

"Harry is so smart. " it was Flitwick. "he gave a detailed answer in class..."

"I heard it took him ten minuets to do so ." Sinistra said, "I keep hearing he's a stutterer."

"He is ." Severus said "It's not that bad when he talks to me. I got him to answer three questions with minimal stuttering and he mad the best Burn Cream in my whole first year class. "

The teachers kept talking about how impressed they were with Harry but also about how worried they were. Madam Pomfry had informed them about his abuse.

"How are we going to help him?" it was McGonagell.

"You can start by punishing Mr. Weasley for stalking him. "Severus replied, " as to the rest of his problem Mr. Riddle and I are already taking care of it. "

"Really, Severus?" Minerva sounded surprised.

"He is in my House." Severus sniffed, "Now do something about your young Mr. Weasley he's scarring him worse then he already is. He's afraid of everyone and everything. He doesn't need that boy causing him to be even more scared then he already is."

"I will see what I can do." Minerva said, "Feel free to give him detentions. "

Harry was beaming as they walked back to the Common Room. The teachers wanted to help him and were very glad with his work. If he kept it up in four years he could be a Prefect just like Ari. He swore to try and stop stuttering.


	5. Long Live the Bishie

_**LONG LIVE THE LOLI'S!**_

* * *

Harry had been trying with all his might to stop stuttering and it was slowly but surely helping. He was top of his year much to Hermione Granger's dismay and often anger. It was now day before Halloween to be exact. Harry dealing with one problem had let another slip. He cried a lot. Mostly around Ron when he did things to scare him because he wasn't his friend or Hermione when she said hateful things. It had become common place to interrupt an O.W.L class that had Ari and Seria in it because they seemed to be the only one's to calm him. It had also spread fast through the school that whoever hurt Ari or made him cry ended up in the hospital wing with some kind of curse the next day. Usually a painful one that would last a few hours but Ron had had his leg broken on the way to Herbology do to a tripping jinx just the other day for attempting to give Harry a tail. Harry had had a sore bum for the rest of the day.

So no one was remotely shocked when Draco barged into Potions pulling a bawling Ari behind him. This time he did have a tail a rather nice black tail was big and fluffy and wrapped around his waist twice and still went over his shoulder and around his waist twice more. He was just so small. Ari and Seira burst from their seats while Severus called for Minerva.

"Weasley?" Seira asked, Harry shook his head. "Then who?"

"Mokomoko-Sama!" Harry bawled.

"Translation?" Ari snapped at the class. A hand tentatively rose you could always count on Ravenclaws. "Yes, Muggleborn?"

"Mokomoko-sama, " he offered a book to them. "Is the name of Sesshomaru's tail in the Manga Inuyasha. What Mr. Harry is trying to tell you is that a Muggleborn did this..."

"Hey , this looks cool." Seira was flipping through it. "How do I read though? And this isn't the first issue. " She suddenly had an arm full of the Manga and was being taught which way to read. "I see..."

"GRANGER!" Ari was growling his body shaking and his eyes flashing.

"Okay, everyone to the back of room!" Seira called , "Go on! Go! It's for your own good!" They went and quickly. Severus and Minerva both sweat dropped. "I leave this to you. I have Manga to pursue."

"Now see reason." Minerva attempted to reason with the Irate son of the Dark Lord. "Granger is merely a first year. She couldn't have pulled that off. We don't teach that kind of Transfiguration until N.E.W.T year."

* * *

Seira sighed, she'd somehow gotten stuck babysitting a still upset Harry. The good news was he was calming down as she directed him to read the Manga with her. She read the words while he stared at the pictures. She was to the end of the first book when she realized she had dead weight in her lap. Harry had fallen asleep. Ari had drug them to the common room put her in a chair by the fire then placed Harry in her lap and made his warning clear she was not to let go of him. She yawned herself and drifted off.

* * *

The next day they found that a seventh year Hufflepuff had held a family grudge against Harry. As in their families had been feuding before the death of both Father's and Lord's during the war. She'd thought Harry had been a perfect target and she loved reading Manga. She was a Half-Blood. Her father a pure blood her mom a whore Muggle. Literally. Her mother was still a drug addicted whore. The girl lived with her uncle on her dad's side. She was also currently in the hospital wing with a third degree burn on her breasts and other female parts.

Harry wasn't sure how Ari had pulled that off and wasn't sure he even wanted to know as he was now being lectured by Severus about being caught in the girls dorm in Seira's bed. Everyone was trying to figure out how he'd gotten up there and so was he but he'd had a great nights sleep and Seira was warm.

"We were both dressed." Seria and he cried.

"GET BACK TO SCRUBBING THOSE CAULDRONS!" Severus bellowed at Seria who cowered and did so. "Harry, I know you've never had a mother figure to hold you and tell you everything is okay and seeing Miss. Lestrange as one is not bad but you can't just crawl into her bed whenever you feel like it. " his voice was calm as he spoke to Harry. Harry was even sipping a glass of milk and eating a cookie from the tray that had been supplied, "You're 11 now that's too old to be doing such things. "

All the teachers were gathered and nodding. Ari was grumbling he was being punished as well. Apparently, for allowing it. He was cleaning the store cupboard. The teachers had been distressed and it had taken three hours of panic trying to figure out who best to talk to Harry. They'd all agreed on Severus.

"But..." Harry said, giving them wide innocent eyes. He touched a finger to his lips. "Seria's breasts make nice soft warm pillows."

"WHAT?!"

"AH!"

Severus getting annoyed by the sudden fun run around his room that his two fifth years were suddenly taking, Ari was trying to strangle Seria who was running for her life, sent stinging jinxes at them.

"GET BACK TO WORK BOTH OF YOU!"

They both went rubbing their butts.

"Harry." Severus said, calmly though his eye was twitching. "Be that as it may you are 11 and you need to understand about the Brooms and the Cauldrons. "

"Professor, I'm not feeling well may I be excused?" Ari and Seria both asked.

"It's okay I don't like girls. " Harry smiled sweetly at them. "I like Ari so if you find me in his bed you might have to worry. Thank you for the cookies and milk but I'm supposed to see Madam Pomfry right now for my monthly check up."

With that he skipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had gained four more lbs but was still twenty lbs under weight. Not to mention that he hadn't grown at all. That was worrying everyone but Harry didn't seem bothered by being the shortest people in school. He was sitting in Ari's lap in Arithmancy class. He was working on a sheet of his own while Ari took his test and the class tried to avoid him. Ari had once again put Ron and this time Hermione in the Hospital Wing. It was Halloween and the two of them had tried to hex Harry to fall down the Grand Staircase. They'd hidden in a secret passage way just at the top of the stairs. Ari and Seria had gotten them first but Harry had gone into another fit and Ari had had to bring him to class.

"NO FAIR!" Seria cried, out. Getting a glare from Septima Vector. "Sorry, but as I already handed in my test I decided to take a look at Harry's and he got a perfect score!"

Vector grabbed the test. She was soon patting Harry's head.

"You're mother had a gift for Arithmancy as well." she told him. Harry gave her wide eyes. "Very good , Mr. Harry."

Harry's eyes lit up brightly.

"Really, she did?" He asked, "Like really really?"

"Really. Really." She said, "I must talk to Dumbledore about this." She collected the rest of the tests with a flick of her wand. "Oh, my doing O.W.L. level Arithmancy!" she squealed more to herself. "Oh, I must get him in to my class!"

"Class with Ari?!" Harry asked excitedly, and didn't stutter. "I get to have a class with Ari?!"

Seira had been reduced to a giggle fit and Ari was smirking at him. Only Harry could make him smile or smirk or just show any emotion at all.

* * *

Harry excitedly told Severus and the other teachers in the staff room, which he'd burst in to dodging Ron again, about how he was going to have a class with Ari.

"Well, I still have to talk to the Headmaster about it, Sweetie." Vector told Harry. "Uhm, not that I'm not happy to see you because I am but what are you doing in here?"

"Dodging Weasel." Harry told them, "I mean Weasley sorry everyone in my year calls him that." The teachers shrugged, "He was going on about Cannon Scores I didn't understand..."

"Chudley Cannons." Hootch said, "It's a Qudditch Team."

"What's Qudditch?" Harry asked, "I don't think I came across that word yet."

Hootch suddenly had him sitting next to her showing diagrams with her wand and forcing him to eat carrots, dip and drink milk. Harry was getting a very detailed break down of just what Quidditch was.

"Quick while Yolanda has him distracted." Vector hissed, "I bet he's still in the Entrance Hall looking for him."

Everyone forced Severus out of the Teacher's Lounge only to find Ron trying to get in. Severus took great pleasure in giving a week detention then returning to the lounge.

"Has anyone seen the Headmaster since the Welcome Feast?" He asked, trying not to distract Harry who was firing off questions left and right. Everyone shook their heads. "Minerva, and Poppy with me. Someone make sure Harry gets back to Mr. Riddle before curfew, please."

* * *

"Uh. Ari!" A seventh year called, later that night. "Madam Hootch is demanding you come out of the Common Room."

Ari stood and made his way out only to receive Harry and watch the teacher make her escape. He walked back in and got a few chuckles Harry was clinging to him.

"What were you doing with Madam Hootch?" Seira asked.

"I dodged Weasley again and ended up learning what Quidditch was." Harry explained, he put his finger to his lip. " I may have asked too many questions. "

"oh, I did forget to explain our sport to you on the train." Ari said, with a nod. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Weasley has a week detention with Filch for trying to get into the Teachers Lounge and tell about the Cannons Scores in the League this year."

Draco made a scoffing noise and muttered something that sounded like he was mocking the Cannons and Ron's family.

* * *

It was breakfast the next morning when everyone found out why they hadn't been seeing Dumbledore around. Minerva stood up and the hall fell silent.

"I regret to inform everyone that Professor Dumbledore has been found dead at his desk in his office." Several people gasped and began talking she called for silence. "After the feast he told several staff members that he'd like to be alone to study for the next few days so we only just found him. It has come to our attention that he died that very same night. His cause of death is choking on a Lemon Drop. I have been elected to take over as Headmistress." she waited out the loud cheering from the Gryffindors, " The new Deputy Headmaster is Prof. Snape..." she waited out the loud cheering from the Slytherin's ." I will tell you now things will be changing in this school and I do hope that it's for the better. Today classes are cancelled as a day of mourning. "

Severus was not happy to be named Deputy he had enough things to worry about the main one attached to his leg as soon as he was in the Entrance Hall. Looking down sure enough Harry Potter was staring up at him his eyes cautious. Severus sighed and gently rubbed his hand into Harry's growing hair. He'd used to much hair growth potion on purpose trying to make Harry look less like James. It had worked. Harry gave him a shy smile it was then that Severus remembered that he'd promised Harry a potion for his eyes today. He nodded to Harry and lead him down to his office. As soon as they were there his two fifth year Prefects appeared and would not be turned away. He rolled his eyes at them as he used the potion to put drops in Harry's eyes. This was to fix Harry's eyesight so he wouldn't be the only one in school wearing glasses and of course it would once again make him look less like James. Though Severus had to admit that didn't matter anymore .

He cared about Harry. He was ready to take over Harry's Guardianship and was ready to tell both Lucius and Aries and by extension Siera the problem was that he didn't know how to tell Harry.

* * *

 **Now excepting Fan Art see Profile!  
**

 **Next Chapter should be out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry beamed as he looked around. He could see so much better now! He was so happy that Prof. Snape had fixed his eyes!

"Wow, I can see everything! I'll be able to read even better now!"

Severus actually chuckled. Harry did love to read.

"I need to talk to you about something." By this time Lucius Malfoy was in the room as well. Harry beamed at Severus and hugged him tightly. "Harry , what would you say if I told you that I would like to adopt you?" Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He would be devastated if Harry said no.

"Okay, daddy!" Harry beamed up at him brightly. "I would love that so much, Daddy ! From now on I'm your son and you're my daddy, daddy! Ari is my mate, and Siera is my sis."

Siera cheered loudly she'd always wanted a little brother or sister but of course her parents were in prison so that wasn't going to happen. The adults and Ari glared at her.

"Sorry." she said, clearing her throat. "I'm happy to have a brother."

"I'm glad you said yes, Harry." Severus told him truthfully. "and you may call me whatever you wish. But it's not as easy as it sounds." This was the hard part and Harry looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Lucius has all the papers but we need to go see your muggles..."

Severus was suddenly almost hiding behind Lucius. Harry was bawling and Ari and Siera were in protective mode. A mad Son of the Dark Lord was bad enough by himself but add a girl who was half Black half LeStrange , who got the Black Temper, the Black "Hex first and ask questions later" and a psychotic mother to the mix and both Severus and Lucius were almost cowering in fear. Severus quickly recovered though.

"I'll make sure we can take Aries and Siera with us." he called to the bawling boy. Harry calmed to a sniffle and nodded. Ari was a bit relieved he wouldn't have to start throwing curses around but he was loosing feeling in his arm. "Minerva, wont mind. I'm sure." Severus said, "Lucius will be coming with as well and Minerva has contacted an Auror we know to be on stand by in case we need them. "

"You have to pretend you hate me." Harry told him rubbing his eyes. Everyone blinked at him. "If they think you like me they'll never sign me over, daddy. See they really hate me and like to hurt me they'd never let me go with someone who loves me. So you're really going to have pretend you hate me. Say things like you know how to handle disobedient children and know when they need a good caning. And you know that children like me need a lot of chores to keep them out of trouble and wore down. Don't tell them anything good. Make it sound like you hate me as much a possible."

Everyone in the room was seething.

"Maybe I shouldn't bring Aries and Siera. " Severus sighed, Harry's lip trembled, "See reason, Harry, they might start throwing curses then they'd end up in Azkaban and you'd never see them. " Harry calmed and nodded, Severus sighed, "You may have a sleep over with Siera and Aries when we return in my living room."

"OKAY!" Harry beamed brightly. That was fine with him. Aries and Seira seemed satisfied with that as well.

* * *

Harry was not happy at all not at all! He wanted Ari and he wanted him now! But he couldn't have him. He kept his composure as Severus knocked on the door to his Aunt and Uncle's House. The door slammed open to reveal Dudley.

"MOM ! DAD! THE FREAK IS BACK!" Dudley bellowed.

"Wh-What a-re y-you d-do-ing h-ome?" Harry asked, falling back into stuttering . Severus winced.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ask questions?" Petunia was now at the door. "YOU!"

Harry had to keep his shock that his aunt knew his new daddy hidden deep.

"I-I..."

"Now, Now, Potter." Severus sneered forcing their way into the house. He knew the Auror was already in and gathering information . "I told you that you are only to apologize to me."

"Y-yes, s-sir." Harry wanted to cry even though he knew this was acting. Lucius sneered shutting the door.

"Hello, Tuny." Severus drawled, "This must be you husband Vernon and son son Dusty?"

"Dudley ." Petunia corrected. "Why are you here, Snape?"

"I want you to sign some papers. " Severus answered. "Shall we have tea?" He flicked his wand and tea began preparing itself. Vernon was turning puce, Dudley let out a high pitched squeal like a pig, and Petunia began shaking. "Where is your sitting room?"

Petunia lead the way.

"On the floor , Potter." Harry sat at Severus' feet. On his knees , head down hands in his lap his body shaking. He had to make this look good. The tea arrived on the table. "Serve me and Lucius , Potter. "

Harry quickly sprang up to serve the two of them tea.

"As you can see..." Severus sneered, "I have been training Potter here." the Dursley's nodded. Harry served Severus and Lucius tea then resumed sitting. Severus flicked his wand and the Dursleys were served . Petunia took a few tentative sips of hers. "I would like to adopt him to make him into my slave." Severus and Lucius both drank some tea at the same time. "I merely need you to sign some papers. "

"Why should we hand him over to you?" Vernon asked, nastily. " He's our good for nothing piece of shit!"

"Ah, but I've done in a month what you have failed to do in ten years." Severus said, smoothly . "I've broken the boy and molded him into what I want. The perfect slave. He only listens to me. It's so much easier with magic you know. "

As expected things got loud and Harry had to remind himself over and over that this wasn't real that they were just acting.

* * *

In the end the Dursley's agreed to sign Harry over. They had just finished signing when a man appeared in the door frame to the room. He was tall and black. A girl who looked fresh out of Hogwarts appeared next to him then a man with a weird eye, a wooden leg, and a cane.

"Harry, come to daddy ." Harry was up and Severus' lap in a second. The tall black man made the paper work vanish. "I'm sorry I had to be pretend to be so mean to you."

Severus cuddled his little one to him.

"I KNEW IT!" Vernon bellowed, "YOU PLAYED US!"

"ENOUGH!" The black man yelled, "We have called your Muggle Law Enforcement . "

"How did you do that?" Lucius drawled, "You and Moody are Pure Bloods, Shacklebolt."

"I'm a half blood." the girl said, brightly she had bubblegum pink hair. "I called them! You should see some of the things we found ! They treated this poor boy so bad..." She rushed over and Harry was soon out of Severus' lap and being hugged by her. "You are so cute! And innocent! And I can't believe anyone would treat a child this way!"

"Miss. Tonks , kindly unhand my son." Severus sighed, everyone was standing now. "I need to get him back to Hogwarts so he can have his break down."

"You and I are cousin's you know that?" Tonks babbled to Harry . "You're gran on your dad's side was a Black and my mum is a Black . I think we're like fourth cousins. So if you ever need anything you just tell someone to call Nymphadora or Andromeda Tonks okay, little cousin?! YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

Severus and Lucius both sighed, in retrospect they really should have seen this coming. Severus because most of the female population at the school and part of the male seemed to find Harry cute . Lucius because he himself was having trouble controlling himself from doing the same thing his niece was doing. He did like young boys after all.

Tonks was now going on about how soft Harry's hair was while Vernon raged and Dudley gaped. Petunia sat drinking her tea through pursed lips. Tonks was rubbing her cheek against Harry's hair like a cat.

* * *

 **Accepting Fan Art see my Profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ari was throwing curses the moment Tonks stumbled out of the fire with his Harry. Harry watched from the safety of Seira the epic battle that ensued.

"Make them stop." he finally asked.

"Cousin!" Seira sang. "I think you should know that you're dueling Harry's soul mate!"

Tonks stopped instantly prompting Ari to stop as well.

"Aries Riddle my first cousin Nymphadora Tonks daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

"Doesn't that make Draco your first cousin too?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately." Seira and Tonks chorused . Harry gave a shy smile and fled to his mate.

"Dora, meet Aries Riddle Harry's mate."

"Wotcher." Tonks said, brightly. "Why'd you attack me?"

"Over protective." Ari said, arms around his Harry.

The Auror's in the room were sweat dropping. Severus and Lucius were acting as if it was an every day event. Which told them it probably was.

"I have to oversee detention for Weasley." Severus said, "You three may set up your slumber party."

"Okay, daddy! " Harry called, "Make him cut spider legs."

"Oh?" Severus asked , "Why?"

"I heard Pansy say that she heard from Susan,who heard from Padma who heard from Pavarti who heard from Hermione that Ron's afraid of spiders." Harry said,

"So wait a Slytherin heard from a Hufflepuff who heard from a Ravenclaw who heard from a Gryffindor that heard from the most annoying Gryffindore on the planet that your stalker is afraid of spiders?" Seira said, Harry nodded, "Gotta love how fast news travels around here. Professor! Would you mind if I stepped out for a bit?"

"Save it for when Weasel does something really bad." Ari said. Rolling his eyes. "Though now I've got a few ideas."

"Don't blow up my sitting room." Severus sighed, "Now where did I put those spiders."

"My little cousin is getting stalked!" Tonks wailed, "I demand you file a complaint with the Auror office at once!" she told Severus.

"We are the Auror office." Mad-Eye Moody sighed.

"Exactly!" Tonks said, determined. "Okay, Harry, I need you to fill out this form then have your daddy, Mate, and..."

"Sis." Harry mumbled. "Seira is sis."

"Sis, sign it. Maybe get some first years to as well."

* * *

Seira took the document to the common room and told the first years what was going on with it they all signed. Surprisingly Draco was first he also got dragged , kicking and screaming, back to Severus'.

"WOTCHER , COUSIN!"

Tonks was on Draco in a flash hugging him and of course messing up his hair.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU HARPY!" Draco bellowed.

"Draco." Lucius said, from the fire, getting ready to leave, "Play nice with your three cousins."

"Three?" Draco wondered. Harry pointed to himself. "Really?"

"Dorea Potter nee Black." Tonks said, brightly, "Gotta learn that family history if you wanna be Head of House , little cousin."

Draco huffed.

* * *

"My first sleep over!" Harry cheered, Jumping in to the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Three boys two girls were staying in Severus rooms. Four Blacks and a Riddle. "this is going to be so much fun!" He looked at the others, "What do we do first? "

"Uh..." they all joined him, all in PJ's. Tonks borrowing some of Seira's.

"The girls get more clothes on!" Draco cried, shifting around a bit.

The girls wore tight camies that showed most of their breasts and tiny boxer shorts that barley covered their butts. One in black the other purple. The boys wore boxers as well and tank tops.

"Awwwwww." Tonks teased her hair now a deep purple to match her clothes. "Does little cousin have a hardy?"

"Hardy?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Draco grabbed him pulling him closer and began whispering in his ear. Harry's face was soon very red.

"Enough!" Ari grabbed Harry pulling him over to sit in lap. "Stop telling him. That's his father's job." Harry was still very red. Ari bent over to whisper in his ear. "Don't be embarrassed that you get a hardy around me because I get them around you too."

Harry beamed but blushed worse.

Tonks was teasing Draco about his hardy while Seira just lay on her side reading some more manga she'd 'Confiscated ' from the poor Ravenclaw who had the nerve to read it in History of Magic. The same one who'd introduced her to it in the first place.

"Okay, " Seira cut in turning the page. "Now that our little first years are embarrassed and traumatized." They ignored the scream from the Potions classroom. "Lets play Truth of Dare."

"NO WAY!/YAY!" Ari and Tonks were now glaring at each other.

"Harry is not playing truth or dare." Ari growled, pulling Harry closer to his chest. Ignoring the current hardy that he had with the boy being in his lap.

"I can do it." Harry insisted in a small voice.

"You don't know what is do you?" Draco asked, Harry shook his head. "Then I agree we shouldn't play Truth or Dare."

"But come on!" Tonks cried, "This could really be fun. " she grabbed an empty bottle of butterbeer, it was debatable who'd drank it, and set it in the middle of them. "Harry , you have to get out of Ari's lap though sit between him and Seira." Harry did. "Okay, when the bottle lands on you instead of kissing you have choose Truth or Dare."

"k-k-kissing?" Harry was crimson again.

"That's a game you're not allowed to play!" Ari growled, "It's called Spin the Bottle. You are not allowed to play that because the only person you're allowed to kiss is me!"

"Okay" Harry said brightly .

Tonks beamed and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun. Severus came in and frowned. The bottle landed on Harry.

Ari growled.

"Okay, Harry, Truth or Dare?" Tonks said, brightly.

"Uh..." Harry fidgeted. "D-Dare..."

"Great!" Tonks beamed. "I dare you to use this spell to turn Weasley's hair pink!"

She wrote it down and gave it to him . Severus retreated back to the classroom with a smirk. He watched a shaking Harry slide into the doorway leading to his office. He'd come from their living quarters. He watched Harry raise his wand and mumble the spell flicking it hard at the end. Ronald Weasley's hair became a nasty shade of Neon Pink. Harry took a picture and quickly ran back to the others.


End file.
